Shipping systems in which one of a plurality of carriers can be selected are known. The maintaining of delivery commitment information with regard to the shipping system according to the present invention provides for an efficient mechanism for resolving carrier delivery commitments which may vary from carrier to carrier. The particular architecture and methodology provide for unique capabilities of the delivery commitment system.